Spanning
by Talin1
Summary: This is my first time writing so cut me some slack. Anyway this story is involved with a ancient creature tries to come back and the heroes of the past three games must unite to stop it. Please R&R and be honest. But just read it, Please!


Spanning

Spanning

** **

** **

** **

**By:** Bahamut X

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters and they are all property of Squaresoft. Of course if I could think of storylines like that I'd right for Hollywood.

The cold and dark is unbearable. I must escape now………I am confined but soon, very soon I shall escape and take my place as ruler over the insects that inhabit my worlds. They locked me away here…cold, so cold…the time will come for my revenge but I must be patient………

Cloud looked around his old hometown. The one that had burned to the ground. A few people sat outside the general store playing checkers. The mansion was getting moldy and falling apart. And the well still stood in the middle of town. Cloud thought to himself, _yup. Home to some extent._ He walked up to the people playing checkers and asked a young looking man, " Is anyone living in the old Shin-Ra mansion?" "Well, not officially but this weird guy stays there when he's in town. His name was….hey Bob what was his name again?" Another man who had finished jumping seven different pieces said "Vincent I think. Not a real friendly guy. Why you looking for him stranger?" "He's a friend of mine." Before any more conversation could be made Cloud stalked up to the mansions front door. The sun hung high in the sky and it was pretty hot. Cloud banged on the door making an indent of his fist in the soft wood. _Really starting to break down._ No one answered so he shoved the door open and looked into the gloom of the mansion. Taking a few steps into the entry hall he suddenly heard a scream. Cloud whipped his Buster sword off his back and ran into the front room. He saw a few Ying-Yangs (the zombie creatures) ganging up on a single man. Cloud dashed forward and swung his sword at one of the creatures lopping it's head off then twisted to catch another in the chest. The sword flew through the rotting flesh like butter and cut the creature down to size. Cloud could see who the zombies had been after. Most definitely Vincent. "Hey Vincent. How ya' doin?" Vincent broke the grip of one of the creatures who had grabbed his arm and tore it's hand off at the same time. He leveled his gun at another creature and blew its head off. "I am fine. And you?" The last Ying-Yang lumbered at Cloud and he stabbed between its legs then leaped up, ripping the monster straight up the middle. "I'm fine. I heard you were in here." Vincent holstered his gun and said "I'm cleaning house. I figure this would be a nice place to live." Cloud took a look around and said "Yeah, maybe if you've been dead for god knows how long." Vincent said "There must be some reason you are here. Did anyone else come with you?" " No. After we killed Sephiroth I was on edge for a while so Tifa recommended I take a trip. So far I've visited Wutai and guess who's the new fifth level Pagoda Goddess." "Who?" Cloud stared at Vincent a minute because he thought his friend was a little sharper than that then said "Yuffie. Then I visited Rocket Town and I found out that Cid and Shera have gotten married. Now I'm here. What have you been doing?" Vincent said "Not much really. A lot of reading, some piano playing. Going through Hojos old stuff and burning most of it." They stood around for a while then Cloud said "Do you know any good places to eat in this town?" "Not really. I eat in if I eat at all." Suddenly overhead there was a huge sonic boom and some of the roof ripped away exposing the sky and the two could see The Highwind hovering overhead. They walked outside to see what Cid was doing hovering over the town and a ladder fell from the sky and Cid climbed down off it. Vincent said "Cid, you do know that you just ripped the ceiling off of my house, right?" Cid lit a cigarette and said "Yeah, I'm sorry. Next time I'll try to blow the whole damn thing down but that's not important. I came to tell you about some weird shit I saw on the news. The Gold Saucer was just very nearly knocked over by that big red weapon we saw in the dessert. Then that big green thing just appeared off the coast of the northern continent. Then just as I was flying here I was attacked by the Flying weapon thing. It very nearly took me out of commission. What's stranger is that they are all heading north towards the Northern continent. I thought it might be worth checking out seeing as how people could get killed if their towns are in the way of those weapons." Cloud said "Well if people are in trouble we've gotta help them. So off we go I guess." Cid said " Yeah, but can we do it alone?" Suddenly a crew member yelled down from up above "Captain! Bone Village is under attack as of right now!" Cloud said " I don't think we have much choice here Cid. Let's go.Vincent, we can count on you right?" Vincent nodded and the trio climbed up the ladder to the Highwind.

Squall walked down the street of Eshtar. People around him laughed and talked about different things but most of them were trading cards and playing Triple Triad. Squall had nothing personal against the game except that Selphie had gotten he and Zell to go with her to the big competition. She had actually borrowed most of his cards but it wasn't a big deal. Except if she lost his Bahamut card then he would have to rip her head off and shove it down her neck hole. _If only that were possible._ Zell ran up behind Squall and said "Yo, Squall what're ya' doin?" Squall said "Walking down the street looking for someone who isn't a card dork. It's a fine game in moderation but this is madness. Who actually goes to these kinds of things and they have lives?" "I bet you 10 gil that one of these people has a life. Go ahead you can choose the person to ask." Squall scanned the mob then walked up to a teenager staring at a deck of cards. "Excuse me but do you have a girlfriend?" Zell stood behind Squall expecting to get his 10 gil within the next few seconds. "Girlfriend? Who needs a girlfriend when I have these cards. I've got Shiva, Siren, Edea, Rinoa and I just traded a Krysta card for this brown haired beauty." Squall looked at the card and said "Ooooooookay. An Irvine card. I'm gonna go…..this way." Squall walked away and Zell said "I'm short of cash so can I write you an I.O.U.?" "Sure just remember to pay though." The duo walked over to the junk shop just to get out of the street and the owner said "There's a fee to play in here, you know." Squall said "We're not here to play." Zell had a seat on a couch that was in the corner and watched an overhead T.V..Suddenly Zell yelled "Turn up the T.V.! Now!" Squall reached up and flipped the knob around. "-_and our main story is kind of unnerving. It appears that a very large creature has completely leveled Dollet city. After the city was destroyed hundreds of monsters swarmed in and began stealing boats. This is unusual behavior but no one seems to have any idea as to why they would need boats. Also flying monsters were seen flying towards the east………I have just been informed that we have footage of the monsters and the huge destroying one. We will run that now." _On-screen were a large amount of various creatures that both Zell and Squall had seen before. They were piloting boats, or atleast the smart ones. The air was filled with all sorts of flyers and the seas boiled with various fish creatures. But in spite of this the really noticeable thing was the huge creature flying through the air. It dwarfed every other creature around by about a thousand times. It carried a huge sword and the face in the lower half of its body roared when it saw the news copter. Suddenly a Ruby Dragon reared up in front of the camera and the screen became snow. The news anchor came back on and said, "_Uhhhh……we're screwed. We're all screwed."_ Squall said " I remember that creature. Didn't we see it in Ultimecia's castle?" " Yeah. This is bad. Do you think anyone has started doing anything about it yet?" "I don't know but we should be there to help. It is after all what we were trained for. You find Selphie and meet me at the Ragnarok. We'll report to Cid and see what he says." Zell ran off and Squall took up a brisk a run for the Ragnarok. _Please don't let this turn into another world destroying event. Just this once._

_ _

Zidane sat in a window in the palace. Outside, the rain was pounding hard against the glass. A sudden streak of lightning followed by a loud, window-rattling thunderclap caused Zidane to stop polishing his Orihalcon daggers and look out. "I wonder if Vivi caused this. Could be Waterga……Naw. I wonder where everyone is?" Zidane got up and slipped his daggers into his belt. He walked into the halland out to the front doors. The guards standing on either side of the door nodded to him and Zidane asked "Do you two actually like standing in the rain?" The guard on the right said "We have no choice. It's our turn. Sir Zidane you did a lot of fighting didn't you?" Zidane nodded and said "Why?" "Well sir we thought maybe you could teach us some of your moves. If it's not too much trouble." Zidane thought a minute and said "Why not? Did you ask Steiner if he would teach you any of his moves?" "Yes sir. He refused." "Just like Rusty. I wonder if he's out in this weather?" Zidane looked up and saw a break in the clouds. The sun broke through but Zidane also noticed another thing. A small …thing…was flying up in the sky. Zidane pulled a small telescope out of his pocket. It had been a final gift from his friends at Tantalus before they had started a world tour with 'I want to be your Canary'. As he looked through the telescope he saw that the thing in the sky was a large glowing ball of color. "What the….?" The ball dropped out of the sky at incredible speed spinning fast and it swooped low through the towers. Soon hundreds of creatures swooped out of the sky. Silver dragons, Grand dragons and many other flyers. Suddenly a guard ran up. "Sir Zidane the gates just broke! Monsters are pouring in and taking the city apart!" Zidane whipped out his daggers and said "Then we have to stop them don't we? Guard where are my other friends?" "The Queen and Captain Steiner are helping with the rebuilding of Burmecia, Vivi has taken the Invincible to the Black mage village, Mrs. Eiko is still in Lindblum. I believe Quina is in the kitchen supervising the cooking, Mr. Amarant is somewhere in the city and Dragon Knight Freya returned to Burmecia also." "Great. Just wonderful. Well you go get Quina and tell it to meet us in the city. C'mon soldier, we have people to protect." And with that they ran out into the city to help.

Yes, I can feel them coming. They are trying to stop me. To halt my return, but they can't. I wont allow it. I will return and return to my former glory and I can leave the cold behind……leave the cold……

__________________________________________________________________________


End file.
